Printing plates suitable for offset lithographic printing are known which comprise a support having non-image areas which are hydrophilic and image areas which are hydrophobic and ink-receptive.
The art of lithographic printing is based upon the immiscibility of oil and water, wherein the oily material or ink is preferentially retained by the image area and water or fount (or fountain) solution is preferentially retained by the non-image area. When a suitably prepared surface is moistened with water and an ink is then applied, the background or non-image area retains the water and repels the ink while the image area accepts the ink and repels the water. The ink on the image area is then transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be reproduced, such as paper or cloth.
Commonly the ink is transferred to an intermediate material called the blanket, which in turn transfers the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be reproduced.
Inkjetting is a non-impact method for producing images by the deposition of ink droplets on a substrate in response to digital signals.
JP-A-53015905 describes the preparation of a printing plate by inkjetting an alcohol-soluble resin in an organic solvent onto an aluminium printing plate.
JP-A-56105960 describes the formation of a printing plate by inkjetting onto a support, e.g. an anodized aluminium plate, an ink capable of forming an oleophilic image and containing a hardening substance such as epoxy-soybean oil, together with benzoyl peroxide or a photo-hardening substance such as an unsaturated polyester.
EP-A-0 882 584 describes a method of preparing a printing plate comprising producing an oleophilic image on the surface of a support by inkjet printing the image on the surface using an aqueous solution of a salt of a hydrophobic organic acid, e.g. oleic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,514 describes a method of preparing a printing plate comprising producing an oleophilic image on the surface of a support by inkjet printing the image on the surface using an aqueous solution or aqueous colloidal dispersion of a polymer bearing water-solubilising groups wherein the water-solubilising groups interact with the surface of the support thereby binding the polymer to the support and rendering the polymer insoluble.
WO/0037261 describes a method for the preparation of a lithographic printing plate which comprises forming an oleophilic image on the surface of a hydrophilic support by depositing by inkjetting the image on the surface using an aqueous dispersion of an oligomer having in the molecule both hydrophilic and hydrophobic groups.
WO/0037254 describes a method for the preparation of a lithographic printing plate which comprises forming an oleophilic image on the surface of a hydrophilic support by depositing by inkjetting the image on the surface using an aqueous emulsion of an organic film-forming polymer which has been prepared by emulsion polymerisation, whereby the polymer adheres to the surface of the printing plate forming an oleophilic film.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,022 discloses an inkjet printing system consisting of at least two reactive components, i.e. an aziridine and a polymer having attached at least one functional group that is reactive with an aziridine. A method of preparing a printing plate is described wherein (1) a glass plate is coated with a composition comprising a colorant, a carboxylic acid-functionalized polymer, a catalyst and a carrier medium and (2) an image is printed on the coated plate with a composition comprising an aziridine and a carrier medium.